News@6
News@6 is the flagship evening news program of People's Television Network in the Philippines, succeeding newscast Teledyaryo. Shown every weekdays at 6:00 pm Philippine Standard Time, currently anchored by Kathy San Gabriel, Aljo Bendijo and Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo on weekdays, while its Saturday edition anchored by Phoebe Javier and Ralph Obina on Saturdays. The newscast is simulcast on radio thru Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide.The program features a MMDA video traffic system used during the commercial breaks, weather updates from Panahon TV, and closing credits while a video showing Filipino Sign Language slightly shrunk away from that corner enclosed in an egg circle of the news for audience with visual difficulties for the blind and deaf persons and hearing impaired. Airing history News@6 premiered on July 2, 2012 as a replacement for Teledyaryo and part of the Telebisyon ng Bayan branding. Anchored by former Teledyaryo anchor Kathy San Gabriel with Marc Castrodes and Ralph Obina. Of October 1, 2012, the first-ever primetime newscast to do a stand-up news delivery in Atty. Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel and Ralph Obina. This was also the first time News@1 and The Weekend News on the stand-up news anchor on PTV newscenter and also introduced a new augmented virtuality set, new graphics, new title card, new logo and new opening billboard (OBB). As of April 1, 2013, News@6 has the bigger and better reflect changed their new set of PTV Newscenter with enhanced set design that reflects the "negative" color blue scheme seen with a brighter flooring and background in used throughout the news program. On July 22, 2013, News@6 reformatted their new logo, new OBB with 3D computed-animated and opening titles, redesigned logo and new 3D graphics. As of June 2, 2014, in line with their 40th anniversary in the Philippine television industry, News@6 together with PTV's newscasts (Balitaan, PTV Newsbreak, News@1, NewsLife (by the time for the new title card as of February 2, 2014) and The Weekend News) will be reformatted with new titlecards, new graphic designs and a brand new studio set design while still in the stand-up anchors. Castrodes and Obina are eventually no longer anchor the newscast on October 3, 2016.Former UNTV news anchor Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo who is return to PTV after 8 years of hiatus and he joined San Gabriel as of October 6, 2014; Gonzalo was put as San Gabriel's co-anchor. In this time, San Gabriel sit-in anchor for newsdesk and Gonzalo also had a stand-up anchor and during the closing time for two anchors will have a stand-up anchors. As of October 5, 2015, Aljo Bendijo who is return to PTV after 3 years of hiatus and he joined by San Gabriel and Gonzalo. Bendijo and Gonzalo are becoming San Gabriel's co-anchors. Anchors 'Weeknight anchors' * Kathy San Gabriel (July 2, 2012-present) * Aljo Bendijo (October 5, 2015-present) * Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo (October 6, 2014-present) Saturday anchors * Phoebe Javier (April 11, 2015-present) * Ralph Obina (weeknights; July 2, 2012-October 3, 2014, Saturday edition; April 11, 2015-present) Former * Marc Castrodes (weeknights; July 2, 2012-Octoebr 3, 2014) * Jorge Bandola (Saturday edition; June 7, 2014-September 26, 2015) * Rocky Ignacio (June 7, 2014-March 28, 2015) Segment Anchors 'Weeknights' * Amor Larrosa - weather anchor for Panahon.TV * Julius Disamburun - traffic reporter as Mr. Traffic Reporter * Xiao Chua - Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino 'Weekends' * Desserie Dionio - weather anchor for Panahon.TV Segments * Ulat Malacañang - Report from Malacañang correspondent Rocky Ignacio * Silip Kalsada - Traffic Update * Ulat Panahon - Weather Forecast * Balitang Panlalawigan - Provincial News * GloBalita - Foreign News * Sports Ngayon - Sports News * In Ka Ba? - Feature Segment 'Special Segments' * Xiao Time: Ako ay Pilipino - Historical Commentary Segment Awards and nominations *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated References See also * Two hours of news * 39 years on Telebisyon ng Bayan * Government to infuse P5 B into state TV network * Reformatting of Telebisyon ng Bayan * Kapambansa network presents new PTV programs, in trade relaunch * Taping of OBB shoot for Balitaan, News@1, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News * Happy 40th Anniversary of PTV * PTV-4 begins the coverage of Sochi 2014 Winter Olympics * PTV showing a Koreanovela on primetime * Koreanovelas at night * The new Kapambansa network * The Olympic Network comes to PTV * People's Television Network Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Sign language television programs